The project is a survey of epidemiology of drug and alcohol abuse in Indian adolescents. The first survey will be of agency experience with adlescents including Indian Mental Health and Health Services, School, Social Welfare Agencies, etc. In a stratified sample of subcultures a detailed survey of adolescents will be made. A report on remediation and treatment facilities and programs will be obtained. In the subsample, the attitudes, social and cultural variables that are correlates of drug abuse will be assessed. The adolescents will report directly on attitudes and social characteristics. An independent anthropological assessment of impact of culture will be made. A final conference will deal with recommendations for policy and location and type of remediation and treatment programs.